If I was older
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford had a dream to see what it was like to be older.


One evening at the apartment, Clifford was feeling down. Soon, Norville came and said, "Hey Clifford."

Clifford said, "Oh, hey Norville."

Norville said, "What the long face pup?"

Clifford said, "Norville, have you ever wish that you were the oldest bird ever?"

Norville said, "Well, not really. I usually like my own age. Why?"

Clifford said, "Well, I wanna know what it likes to be the oldest dog."

Norville said, "Well, if you were the oldest dog you would lose a couple memory."

Clifford said, "Oh come on, I wouldn't forget everything."

Norville said, "Well, everybody wish to be something. Like I wish to be the fastest bird ever."

Clifford said, "That's great. You should be the fastest bird ever."

Norville said, "Yeah, but only in my dream I can do that. Well, I gotta go get some sleep."

Clifford said, "Alright, bye Norville."

So Norville left and Clifford went to sleep. As he slept, he started dreaming. He was in the middle of the courtyard.

Clifford said, "Whoa, where am I?"

As Clifford looked around, he saw a big machine."

Clifford said, "Hevi Kabisa!"

Soon, Emily Elizabeth came and said, "Hello Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hi Emily Elizabeth. What's with the big machine?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "It for you."

Clifford said, "For me? Wow, it not even my birthday."

Emily Elizabeth said, "This machine can help you grow really, really, big."

Clifford said, "Whoa, really?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yep, Oh and remember to read this manual first."

Clifford said, "Great got it."

So Emily Elizabeth gave Clifford the manual and left.

Clifford said, "Okay so let see, first I have to type the age number to grow. Hmm, I wonder if the number 16 will do for me."

So Clifford got into the machine and type in the number 16 and he grew. Soon, he turned into a teenager.

Clifford said, "Wow, I grew. Now I can look for a job."

So Clifford went to find a job. He found a fast food restaurant that he could work in. He went inside and said, "Excuse me, I would like to work in a fast food restaurant."

Manager sighed and said, "Grab an apron and start washing the dishes."

So Clifford grabbed an apron and started washing the dishes. As he was washing the dishes, Jack came and said, "Hey Clifford."

Clifford said, "Oh hey Jack. I didn't know you work here."

Jack said, "Oh I don't work here. I was surprised by you working here."

Clifford said, "Cool."

Jack said, "So, this is your career that you are working on."

Clifford said, "Well, I never really work before. Mostly dogs don't get many jobs at once."

Jack said, "True."

So Clifford continued on washing the dishes. For hour, he was working at the fast food restaurant. Later, he went back to his apartment to rest.

Clifford said, "Man, that was totally fun. Hmm, if I can work at 16, I wonder what would happen if I change my age."

So Clifford went back to the machine and type the number 21 and grew. He soon turn into a full adult.

Clifford said, "Wow, 21. Cool. I think I know what this mean."

So Clifford went to a bar and said, "Hey there man, pour me some beer will ya."

So a bartender gave Clifford a beer and he drank it all up.

Clifford said, "Ah, that taste so good. No wonder Homer Simpson is an alcoholic."

Soon, after Clifford drank, he went back to the apartment.

Clifford said, "Wow, I can't believe I get to drink. Let see what happened if I age a little more."

So Clifford went to the machine and type the number 80. He then grew.

Clifford said, "Wow, eighty and I got some liver spot on my head."

So Clifford started walking.

Clifford said, "Man, it seem like I'm a walking a little slow."

Clifford kept on tripping down. Everytime he get up, he couldn't keep his balance.

Clifford said, "Geez, I guess I gotta take my time if I'm gonna get use to this."

So Clifford started walking out the door really slow. As he got there, his back started to cramp.

Clifford said, "Ow, my back. Oh the pain."

Clifford tried getting up, but no matter how hard he tried, he kept on falling down.

Clifford said, "Man, this isn't gonna work."

Clifford went to find a cane for him to walk on. He got up as he reach for it.

Clifford said, "Okay, I'm old. That's not so bad."

So Clifford had an idea. He went to visit the retirement home. As he got there, he saw lots of old dogs over there.

Clifford said, "Man, I never knew so many old dogs can be here."

As Clifford searched around, he saw Zo. Zo had also turned old as well.

Clifford said, "Zo, what happened to you?"

Zo said, "Huh? Who are you?"

Clifford said, "It me Clifford."

Zo said, "Clifford? That name sound familiar."

Clifford said, "How did you get so old?"

Zo said, "Mr. Solomon gave me and Flo a machine that allowed us to grow and change age."

Clifford said, "Wait, Flo is here too."

Flo said, "Who is that?"

Clifford said, "Flo, is that you?"

Flo said, "Ahhh, an imposter."

Flo started hitting Clifford with a crane.

Clifford said, "Ow, Flo stop hitting me."

Clifford then walk away from Flo.

Clifford said, "Man, what happened to them?"

Clifford then saw Jorge who is also old.

Clifford said, "Jorge, is that you?"

Jorge said, "Huh? Is that you sonny?"

Clifford said, "It me Clifford."

Jorge said, "What?"

Clifford said, "I said, it me Clifford."

Jorge said, "Sorry, don't know that name."

Clifford said, "Jorge, you turn old. You can't remember that much as you were young."

Jorge said, "Well there is one thing that I do remember."

Clifford said, "And what is that?"

Jorge pointed at the coffin to where Daffodil is laying. Clifford gasped and said, "What happened?"

Jorge said, "She died weeks ago. She died of old age."

Clifford said, "No, this isn't what I wanted. I just want to be older, not my friends."

Soon, the ground started to shake. Clifford tried to run for his life, but was too old to run. Then the ground open and Clifford fell in. He started screaming and soon woke up screaming as well. Clifford looked around the room and knowing that he had a bad dream. Daffodil then came up and said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford said, "I think so Daffodil. I had a bad dream that I was getting older and then my friends including you got old too and..."

Daffodil said, "Shhh, it okay Clifford. You just had a bad dream. No need to worry."

Clifford said, "I guess I can't rush to age myself too fast. I have to wait."

Daffodil said, "Well, you may not be able to grow faster, but your heart will grow as big as you."

Clifford said, "It will."

Daffodil said, "Yep."

Clifford said, "Wow, thank Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "You're welcome Clifford."

So they all went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
